Ms HarrisonThe Game
by NaturalDisaster5012
Summary: Jude gets dragged to Tom Quincy's concert and he embarasses her. But how? How will she get him back? This is all a game to her, but it's a game to her to...and she refuses to lose. LONG oneshot songfic SMUT! totally worth it...


Ms. Harrison

I want a girl with lips like morphine  
Knock me out every time they touch me  
I want a girl with lips like morphine  
To knock me out

See I've waited for all my life  
To be here with you tonight  
Just put me on my back  
Knock me out again

Tom Quincy just finished singing his song Lips Like Morphine ((by Kill Hannah)) and Jude let herself get dragged into the club by her sister. Sadie turned to Jude and smiled, "Great, Tom Quincy as a solo artist and it's at a club. We can get as close as we want." Sadie smiled and grabbed Jude's hand, "Thanks for coming with me." Jude just smiled; she really didn't want to be here. She would rather be at the studio with her hot producer, Kwest, working on songs that can change the world. She felt eyes on her so she turned to see Sadie staring at her expectantly. "What?" Sadie sighed, "Is there anything you would like to thank me for?"

Jude laughed, "Like what? Hey Sadie, thanks for dragging me here against my will." She said sarcastically. Sadie rolled her eyes, "No, I meant something more like this. 'Hey Sadie, thanks for dying my hair to the blonde color that I love so much. It looks much better now that you can't see my red roots anymore.'" Jude just rolled her eyes but flipped her hair, "It does look a lot better, thanks Sadie." Sadie smiled and pulled her sister into the club further. They walked over to the bar and Jude, being famous and all, got them drinks even though Jude was just seventeen. The lights all flickered and Sadie screamed. "Oh my god, he's coming on!!" Jude squinted her eyes and noticed Tom Quincy strut onto the stage, but she noticed the band behind him. "Spied?" She asked in astonishment. They had went to school together and he tried out to be her back up band but Darius decided to cut them last minute.

Jude felt eyes on her again so she turned her head slightly and saw Tom smirking at her. He turned toward his band and mumbled something. Spied smiled and nodded and signaled to the rest of the band. Kyle, the drummer, started hitting keys on a xylophone lightly and people all looked confused, this was a new song. Suddenly Spied started hitting the strings on his guitar hard, then Wally, the bassist, joined in and Kyle started up on the drums. Tom smirked, bobbing his head as he gripped the microphone and looked at Jude again. He winked and pointed to her. Sadie nudged her lightly and mocked jealousy.

((Ms Hilton by the Penfifteen Club…I changed it…))

Oh my looky there

Stone-cold foxy platinum hair

Short skirt, barely there

Make a chick wanna hate, make a boy wanna stare, well…

Jude started nodding her head along with the beat and Sadie got up to dance with a guy that had asked her. Jude rolled her eyes and felt Tom looking at her again. She lifted her head and met his eyes; she wondered why he was staring at her so much. She knew her outfit was revealing, thanks to Sadie, but it wasn't that bad. Besides, he probably had 28 whores backstage waiting for him.

Ms Harrison you must be worth a trillion bucks

Get the feelin that you don't really give a fuck

Ms Harrison I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly...whew!

Jude gasped and started to glower at him from the bar. Tommy just chuckled and continued on with the song. She was the number one artist on the charts, she had to know someone was going to mock her sooner or later. Darius had her playing dress up constantly, making her the next Paris Hilton.

Breeze by velvet ropes

Ski this town like a bunny slope

Oh my there she goes

A long money girl in her short money clothes

Jude got up and started to push her way to the front, she was going to show him a real artist, not just some bitchy whore sleeping her way to the top/

Ms Harrison you must be worth a trillion bucks

Was it you with your bunny all up in the club

Ms Harrison I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly…c'mon!

Tommy hopped off the stage before she could climb onto it. Everyone screamed in excitement as he grabbed her hand and spun her around. She stumbled a little bit and fell into him. He smirked and twirled her away from him, and then back. He started to grind against her and realizing all eyes on them, Jude decided to just go along with it. She started running her hands over his chest and behind his neck.

Ms Harrison you must be worth a trillion bucks

Get the feelin that you don't really give a fuck

Ms Harrison I like the way you push and glide

Jude let her hands wander down his chest and then she lightly pushed him away from her. She wandered over to the side of the stage and climbed up the stairs. Tommy just smirked at her and swung himself up to the stage from where he was.

Rollerskates on a social butterfly

Ms Harrison you must be worth a trillion bucks

Was it you with your bunny all up in the club

Ms Harrison I like the way you push and glide

Rollerskates on a social butterfly

Ms. Harrison

Ms. Harrison

Ms. Harrison

Tommy finished up the song and watched curiously as Jude handed the DJ a c.d. and grabbed a microphone and stand. Lucky for Jude, she had just recently finished her new album so Kwest had given her a rough copy. She handed it to the DJ and told him the number to play. It was her turn to have some fun.

Tommy shrugged and turned off the microphone and sat on a stool and watched Jude set up for her song. She always fascinated him. She waved sweetly at him and his band. Psh. He knew she wasn't sweet.

((The Naughty Song-Cory Lee))

Gotta getcha outa my mind

Gotta getcha into my life

Jude basically whispered into the microphone, she was very breathy but she knew it was going to get a rise out of Tom Quincy. She was lightly hitting her hips with her open palms trying to get the beat. This was the last song she recorded so it was still fairly new. This was the first time she was performing it to the public. She turned and smirked at Tommy who was just sitting on his little stool with his chin resting on his fist smiling at her. She knew this would unnerve him.

I know that you're down by the way you're watching me  
you take my words away and I can hardly speak  
there's just room for two in my fantasy  
so baby lose your crew and come away with me

Jude waved with her hand for Tommy to follow her as she paraded around the stage. She was smiling and waving as she sang. Her hips swaying to the slightly techno beat. She heard strumming that she didn't know and turned around. She saw Spied playing his guitar along but with his own twist to it. She smiled as he signaled for the other band members to join in also.

turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the ride and you got the naughty  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, ASAP  
turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the time and you got the body  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, ASAP

Jude started walking toward Tommy on his stool. He immediately sat up straighter but Jude just smiled and veered away from him at the last second. Instead she walked over to the band and started grinding and dancing next to Wally. He started to blush and Spied just hit his guitar harder.

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight  
gotta turn the naughty on  
tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight  
better turn the naughty on

Jude kissed Wally's cheek and walked over to where Kyle was playing the drums. She leaned forward on the symbol, lucky that he didn't need to hit it, and smiled sultrily at him. Kyle just smirked and started playing his drums faster. Jude walked around the drum set to stand behind him. Jude started to massage his neck and shoulders, making Kyle's breath hitch in his throat, but he kept a steady beat while playing. Jude smiled and kissed his neck a few times; smirking at the sweat she had worked up on him.

I like what you say by the way you rock your shoes  
and the way you wear your smile got me really digging you  
all this bump and grind makes everyone a freak  
let's get outside, baby run away with me

Jude suddenly dropped her hands and skipped to the front of the stage where she belted out her song. She grabbed the mic stand and started tilting it left and right. Everyone cheered for her and she could almost hear Sadie's voice, '_That's my sister…'_

turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the ride and you got the naughty  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, ASAP  
turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the time and you got the body  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, ASAP

Jude turned around and winked at Spied. She strutted over to him, and grabbed the guitar. Stopping him from playing. Kyle and Wally continued even though the c.d. was still playing. Jude turned the guitar so the strap rotated and the guitar was hung upside down on his back. Spied reached out and put his hands on her hips. Jude pulled herself closer to him and started to grind, never missing a beat of the words she was singing.

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight  
gotta turn the naughty on  
tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight  
better turn the naughty on

During the instrumental Jude cupped Spied's neck and brought her lips close enough to kiss him. They could feel each other's lips right there but neither actually made the move to connect. Suddenly Jude smirked and pulled away. She grabbed onto the hem of Spied's shirt and tugged at it. She ripped it off and over his head, throwing it into the crowd. Girls went wild for it and a few guys yelled for Spied to rip off Jude's shirt. She just smirked and started to kiss Spied's jaw. Her kisses went lower and lower, down his chest, over his ribcage, and then down his abdomen. Spied just stood there and watched her and she worked her way down to her knees. Suddenly she stood up again, patted his cheek, and walked back over to the front of the stage as the vocals picked up again.

gotta getcha out of my mind  
gotta getcha out of my head  
gotta getcha into my life  
gotta getcha in my bed

gotta getcha out of my mind  
gotta getcha out of my head  
gotta getcha into my life  
gotta getcha in my bed

ohhhhhhh

Jude sent a look to Tommy, telling him that he was next. Tommy pointed to himself and raised his eyebrows. 'Me…?' he mouthed to her. Jude just smirked; this was all a game to him. But it was all a game to her too, and he was about to lose.

turn down the lights and light up the party  
I got the time and you got the body  
leave your boys with my girls tonight  
come home with me, ASAP

Jude walked over to Tommy and straddled his lap. Even though he was on a stool she was able to steady herself. She brought the microphone close to his ear so she could sing into it and to him at the same time. She started to grind in his lap making the audience go crazy. Jude felt Tommy put his hands on her hip and his lips on her neck. Jude moaned dramatically, almost like she was mocking him. When she felt him smirk and one hand start to go under her skirt she quickly stood up.

tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight  
gotta turn the naughty on  
tonight's the night and it's only just begun  
all the boys and the girls who wanna fuck tonight

better turn the naughty on

Jude turned around to smirk at Tommy but found his stool empty. She put the microphone back on its stand and thanked everyone. The audience went wild asking for autographs when Jude stepped off the stage to join her sister. Sadie hugged Jude and started posing with her for some pictures that people were taking. Jude smiled at all the right people, said all the right things, and signed all the right autographs. Eventually the people fanned out and went back to their night at the club, leaving Jude alone. Sadie nudged her. "Still unhappy that I dragged you here." Jude just laughed. She felt someone tap her shoulder so she turned around.

"Long time no see Jude, I gotta say I wasn't expecting to see you here. Let alone perform with you." Jude smiled and hugged a still shirtless Spied. "Hey Spiederman, what happened to your shirt?"

Spied shrugged, "I am not sure, I looked for it but everyone said some fan took it." Jude laughed, "Hope it wasn't a good shirt or anything."

Jude looked over and saw Sadie looking anywhere but at Jude, "Sadie?" Sadie turned to Jude with her eye brows high, "What?"

Jude smirked, "What's that blue thing in your purse?" Sadie looked down? "Oh this?" Jude smiled and nodded sweetly, "Yeah…"

Sadie huffed and pulled out a blue shirt from her bag and handed it to an amused Spied. Spied thanked her and slipped it over his head. Jude felt someone else tap her shoulder so she turned around. A body looking type of guy, really big with broad shoulders dressed in all black handed her and envelope. She thanked him and watched in confusion as he walked away. Jude opened it but made sure no one was standing behind her to look over her shoulder.

'_Jude,_

_You're a great singer, but I bet you're and even_

_better screamer. I got a private VIP room_

_eaiting for us upstairs. Jude follow up the spiral_

_stairs and look for the door that says VIP 4 on it._

_Can't wait to actually meet you and not just have_

_you serenade me with a sexy song._

_--Tommy'_

Jude smiled at the note. It was pretty funny, he thinks she's going to go up there and swoon over him. Psh. Yeah right.

"Excuse me Spied but I need to go. I'll talk to you in school and we can grab coffee sometime or something alright?" Spied nodded and waved as she walked over to Sadie. "Sades, I have another ride home so don't expect me back until late alright." Jude kissed her cheek and tried to walk away without an interrogation but Sadie stopped her. "Wait, wait, wait…I actually have another ride home, so you take the car and I will see you tomorrow." Sadie kissed Jude's cheek, handed her the car keys, and walked off. Jude was surprised to say the least.

Jude turned around and almost walked into that guy that handed her the first note. He handed her another one and walked away again. Jude smiled and opened it.

'_I'm a very impatient man, Jude._

_Plus I can see you so stop talking _

_To my back up band and that_

_Hot blonde (unless you want to _

_Bring her with you which is fine with_

_Me) and get up here.'_

'I can see you?' Jude wondered. She started looking around but didn't see him anywhere. Suddenly another note was dropped into her hand by the same man and he walked off before she could say anything to him. Jude sighed and opened this note.

'_Look up…'_ was all it said. Jude looked up and saw the VIP section up the stairs and they were all open. The walls were made of glass, showing you anything that was going on in there. She counted four rooms over and realized it was the last one. There was Tom Quincy, sitting by the window; this room wasn't made of glass. It had one long window and that was it. He connected eyes with Jude and waved slightly.

Jude just smiled at him when the same man walked over and handed her the last note.

'_Hurry up here Harrison.'_

Jude smiled and started walking toward the staircase. Jude smiled as she slowly climbed the stairs. She finally got to the end of the VIP hallway and she took a deep breath while clutching the doorknob. It was suddenly opened for her and she was pulled into the room and slammed against the closer door. Her blue eyes met the lust-filled blue eyes of Tom Quincy. She knew she got to him when she was singing.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed her neck hungrily and Jude pulled slightly at the roots of his beautiful dark brown hair.

Jude roughly pulled his head away from her neck and leaned in to kiss his lips. Tommy moaned into her mouth and slid his tongue into her mouth, slowly caressing hers. Jude moaned and let her hands wander all over Tommy's front. Jude pushed him away and grabbed his hand, lightly dragging him behind her as she walked over to the bed. She sat down shyly and shrugged her shoulders. Tommy smirked and started to climb on top of her. Jude kissed his neck and smiled. They were still playing the game and Jude refused to lose. "I love you, Tom" she whispered. Tommy jumped off her so fast. Jude mocked hurt, "What? You don't love me too?"

Jude forced tears to her yes, she was lucky she could act as well as sing. "But-but I thought…I thought…with the song and everything…I thought you loved me too!!"

Tommy walked forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Look, I'm sorry if I sent you the wrong message Jude…"

Jude interrupted him, "I wanted you to be my first…" she whined. Tommy's eyes bulged out of his head. "Your _first_?" Jude looked at him and smiled sadly. '_Like hell you'd be my first'_ Jude thought.

Jude let a few more tears fall and turned to Tommy, seeing his still shocked face Jude couldn't hold it in any longer. She lost her poker face and started laughing. Tommy looked at her when he saw her rolling on the bed clutching her stomach as she laughed hysterically. Suddenly mad that she played with him like that Tommy stopped her from rolling and pinned her arms above her head.

"You _tricked_ me?" Jude just continued laughing and nodded. Tommy leaned toward her and bit down hard on her shoulder, "Ahhhh…" Jude yelled, the laughter now gone. Tommy smirked, "You played with my head, now it's my turn to play with you. Plus pain is pleasure baby so what are you complaining for…?"

Jude just tried to hold in her moan, she didn't want to be enjoying this but Tommy seemed to know her body. He slowly pulled off her shirt and slid her mini skirt down her creamy thighs and let her kick it off herself. Jude couldn't hold back anymore, she leaned up and kissed Tommy hard on the mouth. He breathed into her mouth and she just kissed him harder. She ripped of his shirt and started working on his jeans. She shoved them down his legs, to his ankles and he kicked them off himself. Now only in their underwear, Jude pulled Tommy fully onto the bed and on top of her.

Tommy moved from her lips and started kissing right under her chin, along her jaw, to behind her ear. Jude moaned, "Tommy…"

"Jude…" he whispered right back, blowing warm air into her ear before he continued kissing her. His lips moved from behind her ear, down her neck, across her collar bone, between her breasts, down her stomach, and down to her belly button. He dipped his tongue into her belly button and blew cool air into it, making Jude shiver, all the while working on sliding her panties down her legs.

Jude lied motionless on the bed, letting Tommy take total control of her body. She felt him suddenly clamp his mouth onto her breast and screamed out as he slid two fingers deep inside of her. Tommy smirked as he started pumping his fingers and his thumb rubbed her clit.

Jude moaned every time his fingers entered her and each time it came out less like a moan and more like a little gasp. Tommy moved his head up and nuzzled her neck.

"God you are so beautiful…" He whispered as he placed feather light kisses along her pulse. "Cum for me Jude…" Tommy lifted his free hand up and squeezed her breast hard, his thumb swiped across her nipple a few times. Jude moaned as Tommy's other hand continued to pump in an out of her. Tommy continued nuzzling her neck. It was all getting too much. She started to buck her hips against his hand and Tommy smiled.

"Tommy…god…g-god you're so good…" Jude managed to get out. Tommy smiled and quickly gave her a chaste kiss across her lips and let his thumb settle on her clit and press hard. Jude came, spilling her juices all over his hand, screaming his name. Tommy leaned forward and gave her a bruising kiss. He could feel the shocks coursing through her body and smirked as he saw her twitch.

Finally calmed down Jude turned to Tommy, "Tommy…" He sweetly wiped a strand of hair out of her face. "Yeah…?" Jude smirked and threw the blanket over her head. Tommy felt his boxers being pulled down his legs and smirked. Jude's head popped back out from under the covers. "I think I'm ready for you now…" She was smiling and Tommy felt her hand wrap around "lil Tommy Q" and he tried to stifle a moan.

Jude started to work her hand up and down his shaft and Tommy started squirming beside her. Jude smiled but stopped when Tommy's hand went over hers. Jude looked up at him confused. "I want to cum inside _you,_ not _your hand._" Jude smiled and Tommy rolled their bodies so he was hovering above her.

He swiftly entered her and Jude moaned, she leaned down and started to kiss her neck again. Jude laughed and rolled them over so she was on top. She leaned down and gave Tommy a chaste kiss. She smirked and started to teasingly ride him up and down, then back and forth, and then in a circular motion. Jude smirked when she saw Tommy holding his breath. He reached to put one hand on her hip and one on her breast but Jude slapped his hands away. She grabbed his hands and pinned him down. Tommy's eyes widened as her dominance and then chucked. Jude smirked and sunk her self down to the base of his shaft. She tightened her muscles and lifted her hips up, giving Tommy suction like feeling. Jude smirked when she heard Tommy moan, she started riding his fast and hard up and down.

Tommy, almost not being able to take any more, flipped them over. Jude huffed but Tommy just smirked and leaned down to her ear, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it worth your while." Jude smirked and pulled him closer, "Oh I know you will." Jude kissed him hard on the mouth and Tommy moaned. Without warning Tommy shoved his tongue into her mouth and him shaft in between her legs. Jude moaned as Tommy continued his thrusts, going faster, harder, and deeper each time. He suddenly hit her G-Spot and Jude screamed out in ecstasy as her first orgasm washed over her.

Tommy smirked, "Four seconds flat, new record." He mumbled to himself as he continued thrusting in and out of her. Jude smiled and opened her mouth to say something but only a moan came out. Tommy just smirked again and stopped thrusting. Jude looked up at him, "What's wrong?" she panted. Tommy pulled out of her and got up, pulling her up with him. "Are you on the pill?" he asked. Jude nodded, thinking he was just going to come back and finish what he started. Instead Tommy pulled Jude closer to him and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Tommy walked over to the wall, letting the wall support her back and then continued thrusting. Jude moaned and rested her head against his shoulder; Tommy hit her G-Spot again making her bite down hard on the skin. Tommy yelled out as he could feel the blood vessels breaking. Jude smirked at her mark that she left on him. Looking at it, Jude noticed some other slut's mark right on his neck. Suddenly feeling jealous she bit down harder. "Ahhh…" Tommy yelled, pushing into her harder, and deeper.

Tommy led her over to the bed and lied her down but Jude quickly put him on his back. Tommy once again looked surprised and Jude rode him hard and fast. Their pelvises slapped against each others and Jude was taking out her anger on Tommy. Now anyone would think that Jude was being abusive but Tommy was thoroughly enjoying her anger management.

Jude and Tommy both came at the same time, screaming each other's names. Jude collapsed on top of Tommy. Tommy's hands rested on her ass, pulling her closer. Jude smiled and kissed him.

"I win…" Tommy said with a smirk as he kissed her temple.

"No, I think we both did." Jude said with a smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his in a passionate kiss.


End file.
